crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Subject 58's Entertainment
Event started in 2003, April 12 In Sunland Mental Hospital. Patient Bert Franklin has become the new inmate and Is put In floor level 2, room 58. Patient Is nervous and often twitches making cracking noises In his neck. A 12 hour serum Is to be given to Subject 58 everyday. If patient 58 Is to freak out nervously, He Is to be sedated. Event 2003 April 13. Subject 58 Is sitting In the corner of his room and nervously looking around rubbing his arms. Then stops to look at the wall. patient Is sweating and putting his hands on his head mumbling something that can not be heard. He suddenly looks up and appears to be listening to something not seen. This goes on for 2 hours until the Subject puts his head down. The camera In the room shakes until the patient starts clapping nervously. A doctor and two guards come in the room to investigate. Event 2003 April 14. Subject 58 Is inside with a tray of food from the cafeteria. He mixes the food together with his fingers and starts smearing the food on the wall. When the Patient Is done It appears as a poorly drawn TV. He then draws a cartoon character unknown too anyone else and starts "Watching" It. Subject continues to stare at It for 3 hours before falling asleep. Then rumbling and static noise occur, the camera starts turning upside down and on the security screen turns to static with the face of that cartoon character. Guards are sent In to the Subjects room. When inside food Is all over the wall. The bed Is broken In half and Patient 58 Is sitting In the corner, fetal position, crying and mumbling. Words are written on the wall from the food saying "Pay Attention" Event 2003 April 15. Patient 58 Is put In another room far from anyone else guarded by two men. Nothing occurs for 5 more days. Event 2003 April 20. Patient appears to have long scratch marks all over his arms but other then that everything Is calm and Patient Is normal. Patient Is given food to eat from a guard as the Patient Is not aloud out by himself anymore or when other Patients are outside. Suddenly Bert Franklin starts yelling, making the guards open the door and bring in Doctors. One of the Doctors brings out a needle to inject him but the patient grabs the needle and stabs him In the neck. He grabs the gun from one of the guards and shoots everyone In the room.He then jumps out the window to escape while being followed by several guards. Event 2003 April 18. Guards are unsuccessful In finding Patient 58 until Police checked In a old abandon shack. To what they found was patient 58 corpse. His eyes were gouged out, tongue removed, Arms ripped off and claw marks all over his stomach... And what was written on the wall..In blood said "Hope you enjoyed the show, Come again-Dingo the Wolf"